IBC-13's programming empowers viewers
August 28, 2014 Sequestered TV station IBC-13 which is marked known as Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, unveils with its new handle for homegrown programming changes, which will see a number of new programs launched and a new schedule, known as The Kapinoy Network. It means empowerting the Kapinoy viewers to choose the best fare, according to his taste and his inclinations, by providing him with a wide choice of excellent, innovtive and creative programs, slotted at strategic days and time slots. It means viewers need to follow the herd. They are the masters of their remote control and at any time, they can sitch to a program of their choice, and at Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), anytime they switch, there's always a quality programming to watch. From a relatively TV station, IBC-13 reached greater heights and became the country's top-rating network. Through hard work coupled with and intrepid business sense, IBC management developed a strategic programming that appealed to the mass audience. Thus, IBC-13 set a firsts in the broadcasting industry. Over the last 54 years, IBC-13 has consistently followed "The Superstar Network" programming: the best of imports in Mexican telenovelas and Asian dramas from Korea and Taiwan through TreseBella, and Japanese tokusatsu, sentai and animes, sports programs, the Viva Tagalog movies and some proudly Philippine-made programs guided by the spirit of originality and innovation. A new hope shines on IBC, the network which pioneered various genres in TV production. As long as IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away. This is best exemplified by the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres through the landmark programs were first seen on Channel 13 like the sitcoms as Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Sitak ni Jack, Barrio Balimbing, Eh Kasi, Babae! and Hapi House, the top-rated gag shows TODAS, C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment) and Goin' Bananas, political satire Sic O'Clock News, the fantasy series Ora Engkantada, Computer Man and Ula ang Batang Gubat, the showbiz talk shows Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino and See-True, variety shows like The Sharon Cuneta Show, Loveliness, Maricel Live! and Superstar, the horror series Pinoy Thriller, the late Johnny Weissmuller's television series Tarzan, which are not only top-rated but are also consistent awardees. It also showing the full-length Tagalog films through Pinoy blockbuster movies. The newest 3D croco fantaserye Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo starring Thirdy Lacson and Miguel Moreno, a feel-good fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess, topbilled by Janella Salvador as the lead role, with Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce, the action superserye Voltron Man, topbilled by AJ Muhlach as the title role with Coleen Garcia, and romantic light drama Only Me and You, topbilled by Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz. Of IBC's programming thrust, Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC Executive Vice President says: innovation, diversity, experimentation, multiculturalism are important to us. It has spelled our success. It has made our programming innovation, unique. It is said that broadcast is like trench warfare - everyday of difference you can gain is valuable. Channel 13 strives to make every program unique, with a personality of its own. IBC-13 treats each program as the product, as it believes in the name of the game. Laurenti Dyogi, Head of IBC Entertainment TV explains: "Not only produce a comedy and drama, but also with fantasy and action." It also conceptualize very distinct programs, programs which we can say have IBC-13 trademark of originality. Discerning viewers have remarked that viewing IBC Channel 13 is like going into a shop which has only the best choices in merchandise. Every major item has been chosen with great care. And they're all one-of-a-kind. IBC-13 is the network war, just like other challengers to the throne, it has opted to take the path of least resistance which "copycatting" and the same program directly against it. IBC-13 has opted for strategic counter programming. When viewers decide to exercise their power and demand true value for their viewing time, there will be a true shift in the primetime balance of power. Last March 2014, IBC-13 unleashes the new challenging programs with the populist genres. Among the imports, TreseBella primetime such as Fated to Love You which is topbilled by starring Jang Hyuk and K-pop actress Jang Nara, Two Sides of Ana starring Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya, and Sunny Girl starring Wu Chun and Rainie Yang promises to be the hit of season. On the local Philippine television history front, The Million Second Quiz and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? continues to be the million-peso prized game show, Born to be a Superstar continues to be the reality singing talent search on Philippine TV. Love Notes remains the top-rated drama anthology series, and the top-rated sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief focusing on the imparts of Filipino family values. T.O.D.A.S. which is consistently the trend-setting gag show.